Naraku the Spider in Snake's Clothing
by Nyuka
Summary: InuyashaXNaruto, This is a 2nd oneshot leading up to the sequel to 'Frozen Sun's and Molten Moon's, What's been going on and, the reason why Orochimaru really betrayed Konoha.....read and enjoy I hope you like...XD...P.S. This is NOT as Yaoi...K!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, but I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**Author Note: I will be mentioning a couple of main characters that will be in the sequel to **_**'Frozen Suns and Molten Moons' **_**Yes I know one of them has my pin name and no the I don't in anyway believe that I am the character, I don't like that ether, Nyuka was a name a friend gave to a character of mine (That I drew) many years ago, So I have adopted it on many things, Also Kakyra I don't own she is on loan from said friend T-T...Also this story should be read after **_**'Amaraya's Tragic Tale' **_**just because of I'm working a time line..so ha..hehe.**

_**What's been happening...-**_

**It has been hundred and fifty years, since fate played its rule on a young Amaraya, causing her to never to return to Konoha or the human world, she never fell in love again, the feelings she felt there were true, and it hurt too much, unsure if she could ever love again she moved to the mountains where she could pick up the pieces of her life.**

**Rin and Shippo where well into their adult forms, Rin was a fare lady of high standing but she refused to take a mate for her title, or the strength she gained from training and the power's of being an immortal. She would have to love who she was to mate with, she remained the happy little girl at heart though, but it was easy to see she craved the kind of love her family could never give her. Shippo also had not taken a mate, but his reason was because he was intent on growing stronger, because he believed Amaraya's self isolation was his fault, because he should have protected her better, and never left her alone to the fates. So he grew stronger and in the last hundred and fifty years he grew four tails giving him eight in total.**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome had spent two-hundred and fifty happy years together, even though they missed the presence of Amaraya, they knew that she would learn to love again someday. About fifteen years ago Kagome gave birth to twin girls Nyuka and Kakyra, Right now they appear to be about two or three years old.**

**Enma had a son who was name Koema, nobody every learned who the mother was.**

**Sango and Miroku had already had fifty kid, forty of which where old enough to and have take on occupations in spirit world such as spirit guides, renki-solders, "Gardian angels", Office workers etc...along with the half-demons that really look more like ogres after they had mix enough.**

**Andro's had started to take over some of the rolls of his father, not because he had to but because he thought his father and mother needed a bit of a break, he helped to make and keep demon world in workable order.**

**Amaraya, would come by and help at lengths at a time, she was good at leading and being in command of things, but she would always return to the mountains the place she claimed as her domain. **

**Kirara stayed with her, One day though, while working on new herbal remedies Amaraya accidentally released her from a curse she didn't know she was under. When she mixed the potion she was working on wrong it exploded. Kirara had jumped in front of Amaraya taking the hit of the explosion that ended up releasing her from the curse.**

**Apparently the same demons that had helped created the Shikon no Tama, placed a curse on her so she couldn't go to Midoriko in the final battle, she was struck while in her beast form and she couldn't move. When the jewel was created the spell didn't entirely release leaving only her small and large beast form intact. Removing her voice left few options for Kirara she stayed around her former friend while she slept in stone until the day a young Sango befriended her, after one day falling into Midoriko's cave.**

**After Kirara was released from her curse she vowed to stay with Amaraya in graduated, she had to get used to her new/old body anyway, and keeping a good friend from suffering the isolated mountains...well alone... was well worth it.**

**The Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Hyuga clan's, were already several generations down the line, with more clans a civilians joined Konoha, over time it became one of the strongest Ninja villages in the world. **

**All over the world some very powerful Ninja had learned of ways to break the through the dimensions to Makai, even if just slightly and temporarily, using their jutsu. They are able to form contracts with demons, to have them fight for them, when using certain summoning scrolls. Demon's that would go along with theses contracts where powerful but very bored demons.**

**Some demons that where desperate enough to cross the barrier without a contract or special clearance from rein-ki or Makai would instantly go into a blood rage, those that did where often sealed inside of a human host in an attempt to control it, they became known as the biju and the hosts the jinchuriki. Their were eight tailed beasts in this form at this time. After the first few attempts not many tried again.**

**... But what no one realized or would realize for another fifty years is that an event was about to take place that could destroy the three worlds as they were right now. After so much time was spent trying to stabilize the three worlds, Earth would soon be thrown into turmoil once again.**

A group of young teens from _Konoha_ were traveling on an information gathering mission to _Sunagakure _another great ninja village found in the wind country. Konoha and Sunagakure have never been on the best of terms, which is why the team was sent out in the first place, it was rumored that they were going to start war soon, it was their job to verify this.

A team of three Chunin where traveling through the vast desert in the wind country where Sunagakure was located.

"Orochimaru, its hot and Tsunade won't share her water" Wined a 15 year old Jiraiya.

"That's because this is my water, its not my fault *pow* that you didn't ration yours" Tsunade yelled while hitting Jiraiya on the head.

"You won't die Jiraiya before we reach the oasis at the halfway point, so be quite, your waisting valuables energy on complaining, idiot"

"Why yo-...Oh dear God" In the middle of Jiraiya's ranting a giant tsunami of sand and wind rush towards them.

"Take cover" Yelled Jiraiya, but it came too late the sand crashed down in waves nearly crushing them.

It felt like hours had gone by, as they were left at the mercy of the sand barring them further and further beneath the desert surface, Tsunade and Jiraiya, where knocked unconscious, leave only Orochimaru awake when they fell into an under ground pocket of air, the whole they made was sealed up nearly as soon as they fell through.

After making sure his friends where still breathing, Orochimaru decided to explore the cave like structure he found himself in. It was very damp completely disregarding the laws of physic's that dealt with desert settings, that aside, the whole place seemed to radiate evil. He was about to lay down for a rest until his companions awakened, when **It **spoke:

_**"Hello little boy, now how have you wandered into my humble abode" **_A sinister voice radiated off the walls.

"Who's there show your self!" Ordered Orochimaru.

_**"ku, ku, ku, what a strong willed child that has wandered off the surface, yet so sad he wasn't strong enough to save his friends from dying in a sand tomb." **_The voice continued to taunt.

"Who ever you are, you don't know me or the village I come from, they will send some one to save us!" argued Orochimaru bordering hysteria.

_**"How child, no drought that sand wave washed you far from your original course, and your buried hundreds of meters below the surface, how will they find you child...at least before you all die from thirst and starvation that is...ku, ku, ku"**_

"How did you know about the the sand wave?" asked Orochimaru.

_**"I know everything that goes on in this desert, ku, ku, ku...whether I have control over it or not is another story" **_The voice said gruffly.

Orochimaru didn't say anything, he just looked over at his friends how lay in an unaware state of unconsciousness. "I'll find a way, I'm a Ninja from the land of Fire, from the village of Konoha, I will find away to escape this hell fowl creature."

_**"ku, ku, ku... such strong word coming from one who has barely begun to live, reminds me of that accursed girl who helped to imprison me in this forsaken place, ku, ku, ku but then again I did kill her...twice"**_

"I'm not listening to you, and as soon as my friends wake up we will find a way out of this place"

_**"Oh dear are they not awake yet?...Oh they must have succumb to the poison miasma of this place leaving only you the only one immune, how tragic I'm afraid that your friends don't have the luxury of living to starve to death, that would have been amusing, the poison will kill them long before they can starve to death, that is if they don't get the purifying spring at the deserts oasis's...ku, ku, ku if only I where able to use my powers..." **_He trailed off baiting the young shinobi.

"What do you mean my friends are going to die, your lying, I don't believe you"

_**"Believe what you wish child I've seen it happen before, besides you will see changes in there health without my pointing it out, soon enough"**_

And like the voice said with in ten minutes Jiraiya and Tsunade were a purple color and sweating yellow slim.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, guys you have to wake up"

_**"Ku, Ku, Ku...I told you it is futile, you will see your friends die because you were to weak to save them...ku, ku, ku...now I could get you and your friends out of here...but it will cost you"**_

Orochimaru knew that the voice was pure evil, but he was willing to make any sacrifice to save his friends.

_**"Say it boy release me from this prison!"**_

"Naraku, scourge of this world, the world beyond, and the world of living nightmares, I Orochimaru sacrifice my body to you releasing you from your eternal confinement so that I will gain the strength to save and protect my friends from an early death!"

Orochimaru was surrounded by Naraku's poison miasma entering his body, and taking control.

-With Kagome

"Kakyra play nice, let your sister have a turn with the doll."

A shock went through Kagome's conscious.

"Somethings not right, a force of great evil, I will have to bring it up with everyone, something big is going to happen...the question is...when?"

With this decision Orochimaru would set in motion many events that would be devastating to Konoha, putting it into a state of turmoil more then once.

Naraku was playing this smart, he was not going to let the gods and goddess of the three worlds know he was free from his prison. In the beginning he left Orochimaru in charge of his body, when he awoke they were all at the oasis completely fine, so much so that they completed the mission before heading back home.

Slowly, ever so slowly Naraku began take over Orochimaru, changing his personality in the eyes of others, much to his distress, every time he tried to ask someone for help he would loose his voice. Orochimaru had to watch as Naraku did horrible and unspeakable things with his body. Doing experiments on humans, learn forbidden jutsu, killing comrades. In the end all Orochimaru had the power to do was protect Tsunade and Jiraiya, as was part of their agreement, Naraku couldn't kill them no matter how hard he tried, and for that small grace Orochimaru was happy for, before he was pushed so far into the blackness of his mind, he could see nothing else, and feel nothing, everything was so empty forever.

Jiraiya was the only one who came close to figuring out what was wrong with Orochimaru, but when ever he was on that train of though some how Naraku would always be there to break his train thought, scattering it to the wind until it was too late to save his friend.

-The End-

Author's Note: I hope all that made sense, until next one shot. XD


End file.
